A Better Life to Escape to
by TopHatGent
Summary: Naruto has raised through the ranks to ANBU at the age of eleven. Upon coming back from a mission, he decides to leave the ninja world and become a bartender to serve only ninja. However as time goes by, it seems that the ninja world isn't quite finished
1. Welcome to My Bar

**Sup everyone, this is your boy and author you love TopHatGent. So I was eating some Shin Ramyun Noodle Soup when another one of my crazy ideas came to me. **

**Sorry about the bad grammar. Hope you guys enjoy reading this, but I'm pretty sure someone has probably already done this. **

**Inspiring Song: Drake Too Much**

**I DO NOT own Naruto**

"I see that you are here to discuss something with me Naruto. May I ask as to what you wish to speak about?" said Sarutobi as he looked at his most precious and strongest ANBU member standing in front of him.

The boy only at the age of twelve nodded his head removing his fox mask to reveal blonde hair and blue eyes. On his face were three whisker marks on both cheeks. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. "I wish to withdraw from the ninja corp. gramps."

The Third Hokage looked at Naruto before pulling his pipe out and turning to look out of the windows behind him. "Naruto I have watched you become a strong shinobi within the years that you have grown. You managed to rise in ranks and place yourself within the greatest of ninja known to Konoha. Are you sure you want to just end it here?"

Naruto smiled nodding his head. "I'm taking my leave on this world of ninja and taking up something else."

The Third Hokage turned back around with a serious expression on his face. "May I ask why you wish to abandon all of your hard work?" True the Third had wanted to leave his title to the said boy so he could follow in his father's footsteps, but now Naruto seemed to want to leave.

Naruto shook his head before making his way to the door and placing his mask back on. "One day I will be able to tell you old man, but for now I can't. After today I will no longer be considered a ninja of Konoha, but just plain old Naruto Uzumaki."

The Third watched as Naruto left the room with the door closing with a slow click. _"I don't know what happened to you Naruto, but eventually you will discuss it with me one day."_

_**One Year Later**_

Kakashi had left from the Hokage's Office after discussing getting a C rank mission for his new genin team. He had let little trio leave after turning in a cat that seemed to always run away from its owner and needing to be captured.

Kakashi laughed at how his team had originally acted. He had managed to get three prospecting rookies under his belt that seemed to be full of surprises. He had managed to get Sasuke Uchiha who was the last Uchiha bent on revenge. Sakura Haruno who was a simple fan girl born by normal civilians. Then there was the bug user Shino Aburame.

Kakashi had begun to laugh to himself as he remembered how Sasuke's plan of brute strength had failed at capturing the cat. Shino was too worried that the cat would kill his insects, which left only Sakura to dive in and get cut up from the said cat.

Pulling out his favorite orange book, Kakashi read as he walked to his next destination after a finished mission. Kakashi seemed to curve through people without looking up from his book as he made his way down the road.

He could tell he was getting close as the crowds of people began to dwindle slowly till there was barely anyone on the street period. Anyone that was on the street was either a small time criminal or a ninja. Kakashi stopped walking as he stopped in front of a small decent building.

Kakashi walked inside noticing the normal amount of shinobi inside having their normal meals and drinks. Kakashi smiled before walking up to a booth and taking a seat. The building was a bar created for shinobi to come and relax whenever they wanted to.

"Well I see you've come back after another D rank mission. How'd your first passing team do Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled as his blonde protégé stood in front of him pulling out a bottle of sake and a saucer. "They did surprisingly well Naruto. I couldn't have done it any better myself."

"Kakashi's first genin team succeeded in a mission, that's rare." Coming from someone at a different table who had overheard the conversation.

"Yeah right, Kakashi hasn't passed a genin team ever." Said another customer who was laughing at hearing Kakashi having a genin team.

Naruto laughed before looking back at Kakashi. "So what job did your unlucky team have to do?"

"Capture the one tailed demon cat of the village." Said Kakashi as he placed the empty bottle down and placing an order in for a bowl of ramen.

"Did anyone see Kakashi take a drink?" came from another table as Naruto replaced the bottle while having a clone prepare the meal.

"I see people are still betting on what my face looks like. How's that going by the way?"

"Right now there are two bets going on. The first is if you have a mouth period, and the second is if anyone could catch a glimpse of it with you drinking. The ratio is 3 to 1 with that one."

Kakashi glanced behind him with his open eye. "So which did you bet on?"

Naruto laughed before sticking his hand out and catching a bag of coins and placing it under the bar. "A wise man only gambles on bets he knows he's going to win."

Kakashi chuckled seeing the bowl of food placed in front of him. "Well then I guess I'm glad that I was able to help you make some small change on the side."

Naruto nodded before heading down his bar and taking out two more bottles to two new customers. "Yeah, business is actually going well today. I've just got in a new shipment from Kiri. There sake has a nice little peppermint kick as it goes down."

Kakashi nodded before placing his chopsticks in his bowl and pulling out his novel. "Now that I know how the business life is going, how is the none-ninja life coming along?"

Naruto hopped across his bar taking a seat next to his old partner. "I've brought in a nice profit for the past year to afford both places. Since this is considered the un-ruled section of Konoha, I don't have to worry about serving alcohol to anyone so long as they're a ninja."

"I see you still try to help us ninjas even if you did quit on us."

Naruto said nothing as both men watched people having fun with each other as the grasped a small taste of a normal life. "You should start bringing your genin next time. Every other Jōnin has been doing it since the three man team started." said Naruto as he watched his clones taking out orders and working hard.

Kakashi flipped through his book with thought. "I suppose that won't be such a bad idea. I guess I'll bring them after training tomorrow to cool off for a little."

"Basically you're bringing them over here so you won't have to do any real training tomorrow. That's pretty low of a teacher Kakashi."

"I agree one hundred percent with you Naruto. Kakashi is dwindling his team's flames of youth, which is unforgivable." Guy posing as his smile blinded Naruto while Kakashi held up his book to cover his eye.

"I agree with Guy sensei Naruto. One's flames of youth are the most precious things a ninja can have. They most keep a steady flame in order to become great ninjas." Said Lee who looked like a mini Might Guy with his green spandex outfit on.

"That's right Lee, never forget about your flames of youth and let them shine bright."

"Yes Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"Quick I think Lee needs to do a thousand laps around the village. I heard something about how his flames were smothering out recently." Naruto quickly threw the idea out to stop what was about to happen.

Guy took the bait instantly looking down at his counterpart. "Lee we can't allow your flames to go out like that. Quick we will do ten thousand laps around the village on our hands."

"Yes Guy Sensei. If I fail, then I shall do twenty thousand pushups with a boulder on my back." Lee and Guy quickly burst through the doors of the bar knocking some people out of the way.

Naruto chuckled at how the two could be talked out of one of their moments with talk of someone's flame being low. "Now that was something impressive as all ways Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked to his side to see his favorite brunette taking a seat next to him as a bowl of ramen and a bottle of sake was laid in front of her. "I'm glad you think so Tenten, but I don't need Guy and Lee's moments driving away customers."

Tenten laughed before breaking her chopsticks with an "Arigato." Tenten began to start eating while taking a small pause to poor herself a drink. "So what are you doing after closing?"

Naruto looked out in the crowd with thought. "Guess I'll just close up shop and leave the normal amount of security. What do you have in mind for tonight?"

Tenten placed her chopsticks down and taking another sip of her drink. "We can chill for the night then. I haven't had any fun with Guy and Lee talking about doing nothing but constant training."

"Seems like little Naruto has taken an interest in the world of love with not being a ninja anymore." Said Kakashi at perking up from hearing a female ask Naruto to accompany them.

"Tenten and I have been friends for the longest time Kakashi. We hang out all the time when she has her off time."

"Even a greater reason for you to be taking a step into love. Tell me, have the perverseness in you awaken yet?"

Naruto frowned at Kakashi before jumping back across his bar and grabbing a few more bottles for himself and Tenten. "I'm not a pervert unlike you and Ero-Sennin."

Kakashi chuckled reaching for a bottle only to have his hand smacked away by Tenten. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but these bottles are for me and Naruto only. You'll have to go sit with Anko over there if you want a drink."

Kakashi looked across the bar to see Anko laughing out loud as she downed another bottle with several others around her. "I think I'll be alright over here."

Kakashi was about to turn around before hearing a loud yell. "Kakashi how come you won't come have a drink your old buddy Anko?" Anko had spotted Kakashi and had begun to yell across from the building.

Kakashi sulked to himself as Naruto and Tenten laughed at him while taking a shot of their own. "Well looks like you better get over there before she comes grab you up." Tenten only laughed harder at Naruto's statement alcohol taking a little effect now.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, lady's don't like it when a man makes them wait." Tenten quickly finished off her third bottle and began to work on her fourth.

"I shall get my revenge on you two, but for now I'll keep my friend some company till she passes out." Kakashi got up from his seat and moved to sit with Anko who instantly poured him a shot while drinking her own.

Naruto chuckled to himself before continuing his round of the bar to make sure everyone was satisfied which he was greeted with applause at having the best bar in Konoha. After a while though, the bar began to die down with only Tenten staying behind has she had decided to wait for him since she was too drunk to move without help.

Naruto laughed at his friend placing one of her arms around his shoulder and grabbing her waist and lifting her up to help her walk. "I see you managed to get yourself drunk even though we were supposed to be hanging out."

Tenten smirked at Naruto as he helped escort her back to his home which wasn't too far from the bar. "I'm not that drunk Naruto-kun. We're still going to hang out, just not here. The real fun will begin once we get back to your place."

Naruto chuckled to himself as he continued to carry his friend. "You always say that just about every night, but end up passing out and going to sleep next to me."

Tenten laughed before sticking out her tongue at her friend as they continued walking down the road slowly. "Just be happy that you get to have the company of a lady every night."

"The presence of a drunken woman is really inviting. Thank you Tenten, I didn't know you were doing me such a favor." Naruto laughed to himself as they neared his new home away from the concepts of the people who considered themselves 'good'.

**Yeah first chapter in one night. I'm a beast. **

**I'm thinking about having Naruto paired with Tenten, Kin, and Tayuya. I'll also have him be doing some side loving with other females. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and make sure you review this joint and let me know how it was. This is TopHatGent signing off. **


	2. The Blonde meets the Beast

**So first chapter got a few bad reviews and a few good. After deleting the story, speaking to another author who had used the same idea, and finally taking the time to not be lazy. I have come to you with another chapter. **

Naruto blinked looking up at the ceiling of his room. He had awaken early in the morning not to the body that laid upon him, but the constant knocking on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone to come by this early, and he didn't open his bar till later in the evening.

Naruto lifted himself up stirring his partner making her grumble at the loss of a pillow. Naruto looked down to see Tenten's sleepy form laying down with her arm still hung around his waist with a firm grip. "Don't go answer the door. Just stay here till they leave."

Naruto chuckled to himself placing a small kiss to her forehead. "Sorry Tenten, but I think this might actually be an important visit." Tenten grumbled at Naruto before rolling over and going back to sleep. Naruto smiled at the girl's actions. He slowly leaned over placing another small peck to her cheek before getting up.

He still had his pants on since all they had done was drink some more at his place before crashing for the night. Naruto approached the door to his bedroom looking at the katana that stood tall in the corner of the room. At the hilt of the sword laid a fox mask.

His smile for the day slowly began to vanish at the sight of the blade. Naruto quickly shook his head to get himself out of the small funk. _"Why do I feel like my past is going to come back to haunt me right now."_

Naruto walked down the hall opening the door to see two ANBU members standing outside his door. He took a step back walking to his kitchen as the two members entered. "You guys can stay for breakfast if you want, but I'd like for this conversation to be a quick one."

At that Naruto began to cook some food as the ANBU members looked at each other. Neither one moved as Naruto continued to cook. Naruto glanced back opening up one of his cabinets and pulling out a giant saucer. He moved to another cabinet pulling out a giant jug of sake and pouring it into the saucer.

The ANBU members watched as Naruto filled the saucer and drinking it without hesitation. Naruto looked to see the two ANBU had not moved at all and frowned. "Sorry, but if you two aren't going to speak then can you leave."

The ANBU glanced towards each other again before one with a rat mask stepped forward. "We've come to make a request Naruto-sama."

Naruto quickly held his hand up silencing the ANBU from continuing. "I do not need to be called anyone's _Sama_. Now tell me what your request is, or leave for the last time."

The ANBU nodded again speaking quick before getting kicked out. "We've come to request for you to join the ANBU again. There have been reports of ninja going missing in Konoha, which also matches the reports coming from other villages. We would like your aid in finding our own."

Naruto contemplated on what he was told. Taking another long drink, Naruto thought on the idea. "I'm afraid that I can't join the ANBU again nor am I willing to help with this case."

The other ANBU quickly stepped forward, this one wearing an eagle's mask. "Naruto we could really use your skills in figuring out what's going on. If we can stop what's going on with your help, than we will be saving our own."

Naruto looked at the ANBU speaking now with a frown. He could tell from the feminine voice that this one was a female who was desperate in finding these ninja. "For you to plead like that means that one of the ninja missing is someone you care for."

Seeing the ANBU lower her head, Naruto chuckled. "Naruto poured himself a third cup taking it down with haste. "Either way, I cannot help you with this. Reason being is that I'm no longer a ninja. I'm just a bartender now. If you want them found do it yourself."

The ANBU lowered their heads heading for the door. Naruto watched them walk before coughing loud enough for them to stop. "However, I've heard from my network that ninja have gone missing around the eastern gate fifty kilometers away. Maybe you can take a look around there with plenty of backup."

The ANBU nodded with the rat mask quickly left while the other stayed for just a little longer. The girl bowed her head before disappearing as fast as her partner had. Naruto looked at his door for a few more seconds. "Did I do the right thing?"

Tenten came from behind Naruto wrapping him in a gentle hug. "You don't have to become a ninja to help others out Naruto. Isn't that why you opened the bar? To give us a taste of a normal life while gathering info for us?"

Naruto held Tenten's hand with a smile on his face. "Okay, well there is breakfast behind you. When you finish you can go meet up with your team and do some work of your own." Tenten let her grasp of Naruto go so she could fix her buns before eating.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day till you open shop then?"

"Gather supplies for you reckless ninja that like to go beyond your limits."

Tenten puffed her cheeks out at the statement. "Don't act like you don't like it when I stay with you for the night."

Naruto smirked before giving a light slap to Tenten's rear gaining a squeak. "Never said I hated it, just that a couple of you tend to do it every time you come by."

Tenten blushed at Naruto watching him walk back to his room and coming back out with a simple shirt on. She looked to see that he was only wearing a pair of black shorts with an opened button up shirt on. Tenten's eyes quickly fixed themselves on his chest blushing even more.

"Why can't you ever dress more properly when you leave?" said Tenten as she slowly consumed her food taking glances at Naruto every few seconds.

"This is pretty normal for me. My body temperature stays at a constant high, and women love to give me discounts when they see me like this."

Tenten frowned at the words feeling a hand on her chin lifting her head up. She was looking into Naruto's blue eyes feeling a hard blush forming at how close he was. Naruto slowly placed a kiss on her lips leaving his house with Tenten staring up shocked and blushing redder than an excited Hinata.

He was the only person she knew that could get her to feel like this. Over the time of her coming to his bar for food and drinking, she had become close to the Uzumaki boy. She had loved the fact that he listened to everything she said and making her feel wanted.

Tenten snapped out of her stupor finishing off her food and getting up to leave herself. If she didn't hurry, Guy would begin some stupid speech on youth and make the whole group practice in a suicidal exercise routine.

Naruto walked down the road getting greetings from all of the shinobi he passed. They all seemed to give him the attention of being wanted around rather than the civilians who only glared and casted smart remarks.

Naruto passed by a few females who would blush and wave at Naruto. He would simply chuckle and wave back before taking to the roofs to avoid the civilian population. It was better to avoid them and not cause trouble, then to walk into a trap and get banished by the council.

Passing over the roofs, Naruto spotted his first store. Walking in he summoned five of his clones sending them to gather everything and paying the clerk who only glared. Naruto only gave a gentle smile as he left. _"Leave it to the ninja population to not have a grocery store. We have everything from scrolls to weapons, but no grocery store."_

Naruto took to the roofs again. He continued for some distance before landing in front of another shop. Walking in, he pulled out a slip of paper which the clerk took and walked into the back. The clerk then came back and forth bringing out twenty boxes filled with jars of sake.

Naruto summoned more clones allowing them to take the boxes back to the store. He quickly stopped one clone pulling out one of the jars and leaving it for the clerk who nodded and placed it in the back. Naruto smiled as he left the store.

The deal with the clerk was simple. For protection of the sake that he received from several of places, Naruto would leave the man enough to last him for another shipment. The shipments came in monthly with ninja drinking more than an average person, so the clerk would always get his cut.

Naruto continued his travels on the roof. He looked around seeing other ninja traveling the roofs and spotted on in particular who held a small orange book. Naruto quickly jumped over to his old sensei who wasn't startled at all.

"I see you're still reading those Icha Icha books Kakashi sensei. When are you going to give those things up and get a real woman?"

Kakashi flipped through a page without giving Naruto a glance. "I've already taken care of that department a long time ago Naruto. She's actually the one who gets me these books to read."

Naruto stared at the one-eyed shinobi. "You mean to tell me someone has finally been able to see what your face looks like?"

"Yes, and she doesn't plan on telling anyone any time soon."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "So what do you plan on teaching your little genin team today?" Kakashi only shrugged as he continued to read. "Maybe you can teach them the tree climbing technique since you don't seem to worried about their training."

Kakashi only shrugged again as he turned a page. "Why don't you do a little spar match with them? I have one who needs his ego to be dropped a level and another one who isn't really to focused on her duties."

Naruto looked forward for a second before shrugging himself. "Alright then Kakashi sensei. I'll help you out this one time, but understand that a favor will result from this."

Kakashi nodded before glancing to his left and showing a hand sign before placing his hand back in his pocket and putting his book up. "Well this should be quite entertaining if I do say so myself."

Naruto only looked at him as they made it to the training grounds were Naruto could see several genin standing in the opening. His eye began to twitch noticing Asuma standing with his team as well as Kakashi's.

Naruto walked over to Asuma as everyone stopped talking to see the mysterious person. "Asuma sensei now why is it that your team of rookies are here with Kakashi's?"

Naruto was instantly given a reply from two of the six, both being females. One was wearing a purple outfit with long blonde hair while the other sported pink hair and some red outfit. "We're not rookies, and we don't even know who you are."

Naruto glance over to them before paying attention to Asuma and Kakashi. "Why don't you introduce me to your groups before we begin?"

Asuma and Kakashi nodded with Asuma walking forward fist. "My three are Chogi Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Pointing in order for Naruto to see three students standing together.

Naruto looked to see that all three had almost the same features as their fathers who only seemed to come to his bar to drink and talk about their children growing too fast. Naruto walked up shaking hands with each one.

"I see Chogi and Shikamaru take up every feature of their fathers. The Yamanaka girl however has a more fierce side to her than her father does. He only uses it when he's on duty."

The trio looked at Naruto with wonder leaving Shikamaru to be the head to speak. "I see you've met our parents. Guess they talk about us a lot huh?"

"You're father brags that you're a genius. Chogi's father simply speaks on Chogi becoming a fine Akimichi clan member, and Inoichi only speaks about Miss Ino growing up too fast."

"Why our fathers would be talking to someone like you who looks like he's around our age? What exactly are you doing here anyway?" said Ino who became interested in the person in front of her due to his clothing choice and the fact that he knew her father.

"Well I own a bar further in the village. I know all your fathers because they come in to drink a lot. The reason I'm here however is to give a test." At that, Naruto turned to Kakashi's group smiling. "Now tell me your names before your sensei explains what's going on.

The girl quickly perked up for the group. "Why don't you introduce yourself first? You've been asking about us, but we know nothing of you but the fact that you own a business. I mean, aren't you a little too young to be a bartender?"

Naruto blinked at the said question looking at Kakashi. "I see this one tends to ask a lot of dumb questions." Sakura began to yell only to be cut off as another kid stepped forward.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan." Naruto turned around to see the raven haired boy standing in front of the pink haired girl. Naruto began to smirk. _"Looks like I found my ego character right in front of me." _

The pink haired girl quickly stepped forward, "and I'm Sakura Haruno. The quiet one next to us is Shino Aburame."

Naruto looked over to see the glasses' wearing boy simply nod his head. "Well I don't really care for you pinky, but your two teammates seem very strong."

Sakura stepped back at the insult allowing Kakashi to quickly step in. "This is my former student Naruto Uzumaki. He will be fighting you six so that you can learn that age doesn't make a difference in the ninja world."

Naruto nodded his head taking off his shirt and having a clone run it to a tree. As he stretched Shikamaru and Sasuke quickly stepped forward with Sasuke the first to speak. "How can he be better than us if he's the same age?"

Shikamaru nodded at the question. "Not only that, but if he is stronger than us, than can we at least hear what his mission status is?"

"My mission status is three S rank, forty A rank, seventy three B, no C rank, and no D rank. My age is that of thirteen." Said Naruto as he finished off his stretches.

Everyone's eye's widened at the info that they were given. Sasuke instantly stepped forward. "I don't believe that you've done all that you've said you have. You are our age. That means you would have had to been doing missions none stop."

"Thank your precious council for that then. Now let's see what you six can do shall we?" said Naruto as he stood in the opening. "I will fight two teams of three with no breaks. Once one team is defeated the other will rush in."

All six nodded before Shikamaru stepped forward. "Then my team will go first since Sasuke is the strongest of the six of us."

Naruto nodded at the strategy that the Nara boy was using. "Weaken me so that the stronger one can finish the job. If that's the case then all six of you can come at one time."

Everyone looked around noticing that their sensei's had been left and were somewhere observing the whole feat.

Shikamaru nodded his head towards Naruto before jumping back with Sasuke and leaving the rest up front. "Alright then, Chogi and Sakura will charge first, Ino and Shino will be our long range, Sasuke is last resort with me giving strategy."

Everyone quickly nodded before getting into formation. Naruto smiled at seeing the Nara boy planning everything out in his head as everyone moved. "I think this boy will become something great one day. You took my mission stats and arranged a team formation to fight someone whose skills you do not know."

Shikamaru nodded at Naruto. _"It would seem that this Naruto guy isn't any ordinary ninja."_

For a while nobody moved with Naruto and Shikamaru staring down each other. The others stood in wonder as to what was happening. "What's going on here guys?" voiced Chogi who had started to get scared of the silence.

Sakura looked back and forth figuring it out slowly. "These two are planning their course of actions in their head before it even happens. It's like they're playing a game a shogi in their heads and the first to move will lose."

Ino watched as Naruto simply stood with a smile on his face. "Is he really that smart to go up against Shikamaru?"

Her question was never answered. At that point, Naruto was standing in front of Shikamaru. Everyone quickly turned around to see Naruto extending his hand in front of Shikamaru's face.

"You knew there was no chance that you six could win, but any more thinking and you might have found a way."

Shikamaru smirk before lowering his head. "You're right. There is no way we can win this. I thought that they could buy some time for me to see if you had an opening, but you're too fast."

Naruto nodded sending a blast of wind from his hand sending the Nara into a tree and knocking him out. "Then there was five."

Sasuke instantly threw a high kick to Naruto's head, who only blocked it with the back of his hand. "What are the rest of you waiting for, help damnit!"

Everyone quickly snapped out of their funk with Chogi blast past everyone as a giant spinning ball. Naruto glanced back before grabbing Sasuke's leg and throwing him into the air. He quickly jumped out of the way of Chogi's assault and appearing behind the Haruno girl and delivering a blow to the back of her head knocking her out.

"Down to four people." Shino quickly turned around sending out his insects to nab Naruto who quickly jumped in the air clear over them. Landing with his hands behind his back, Naruto began to dodge the blows coming at him from the Uchiha.

Chogi slowly came out of the woods going back into his spinning ball form heading straight for Naruto. Naruto quickly blocked the Uchiha's punches delivering a swift kick sending him away. Naruto watched Chogi approaching. Extending his hand out, Naruto stopped Chogi from advancing.

Shino quickly took action sending his bugs out. Naruto glanced behind him with a smirk. Naruto quickly started going through one hand signs making everyone gasp.

"_He knows one hand sign jutsus. Just how powerful is this kid?" _Ino thought as she watched Naruto close his fist and thrusting towards Shino sending a giant ball of fire and making Shino jump out the way. Ino had just watched Naruto wipe out Shino's bugs.

Ino gulped before charging forward herself. Naruto blinked at the blonde's assault. Turning back to the spinning Chogi, Naruto delivered a quick kick sending Chogi's spinning form into the tree next to Shikamaru. Chogi slowly came out of his spin knocked out.

"Well let's see what I've done so far. Took out the strategist, and the two forwards. That only leaves the other three." Naruto quickly jumped away from a fire ball that had landed where he was at originally. "I see he can use a powerful technique, but is that it?"

Sasuke quickly charged forward throwing blows at Naruto who only blocked. Ino and Shino nodded before charging forward as well. Naruto watched on with a smile before grabbing one of Sasuke's punches twisting his arm and throwing him at Ino who couldn't dodge in time. Naruto quickly jumped at Shino delivering an axe kick in front of the boy.

Shino stepped back from Naruto before seeing a clone form right in front of him grabbing his coat and punching him in the stomach knocking him out. Naruto quickly charged the last two delivering swift blows that Sasuke could barely defend before back flipping behind Ino and grabbing her from behind.

Ino squeaked at Naruto being behind her before feeling him wrap an arm around her waist keeping her close. "Now I have a hostage, and you Sasuke are the only one left." Sasuke glared at his opponent with hate. He refused to lose to someone his own age.

Ino on the other hand was having a hard time gripping onto reality. Within the time that Naruto had spoken, his other hand had begun to snake its way up her front sliding along her stomach giving her goose bumps. She was about to protest before Sasuke charged forward one more time.

All Ino could remember was her world spinning, hitting something, and then finding herself laying in the grass with darkness clouding her. She looked over to see Sasuke laying face front a few feet away wondering what had happened. _"Did he just throw me at Sasuke?" _

Naruto looked around chuckling to himself before walking into the woods while grabbing his shirt. He walked forward a little more. "Well both teams have learned to not under estimate anyone no matter what the age may be."

It looked like Naruto was talking to himself before Asuma and Kakashi popped down from a tree. "I see you were able to handle everything with quick swiftness Naruto. This will help them learn a thing or two." Said Kakashi who was only reading through his book.

Asuma nodded in agreement. This lesson alone would help boost the determination in his squad to get stronger. "Well I better hurry up and get them to the hospital to get checked out."

Naruto laughed walking away from the two older gentlemen. "Well when everyone checks out, bring them to the bar to get a drink. First one will be on the house."

Naruto walked his way back to his house to get dressed for the night. He had to open shop soon and needed to get ready to host all of the shinobi that would come. Naruto smiled to himself feeling a hand wrap around his neck grabbing his shoulder.

Naruto looked over to see Tenten smiling at him placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey how's it going Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged at the question with a yawn. "Just did a favor for Kakashi and Asuma. They both now owe me one favor each."

Tenten laughed at Naruto pulling out a coin purse that was loaded. "Well I made plenty of scrap change on that little show you put on."

Naruto's eyes widen at the purse in front of him. "You mean to tell me that there was side betting and no one told me. I could have placed a bet on myself and made a fortune."

Tenten laughed again walking with her friend as they entered his house. Naruto quickly washed up and dressed himself leaving with Tenten. As they entered the shop, Naruto quickly summoned a few clones sending them to prepare everything as people started to walk in.

Naruto laughed at how other ninja would come in and talk about the missions they had just finished. They would then give details and brag about who had it more roughly. Naruto looked around before taking his place behind the bar and serving drink after drink with Tenten keeping him company.

The day became night as the bar became packed with everyone cheering and talking about how the shinobi world was coming for them and praising Naruto for making the shop. Even Naruto had a drink or two while working, not that anyone could stop him.

Naruto began to wipe some glasses as his door opened. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi, Asuma, and the Yamanaka girl coming in. Naruto's eyebrow slowly rose at seeing that only Ino had decided to come.

The three took a seat at the bar with Naruto serving. "Well I guess only Ino has the courage to come drink with the guy who beat her up."

Ino blushed at the compliment. She didn't originally plan to come, but Sakura had complained about losing so easy and wanting to train. Ino simply wanted to relax and Asuma said he was coming since Chogi was eating, and Shikamaru wanted to sleep.

"I just wanted to take you up on that offer that you made to my sensei." Said Ino who was looking everywhere but at the blonde boy in front of her.

"Well then I've got just the thing for you." Naruto pulled out a brown small bottle with a sauce handing it over to Ino before grabbing the usual for Asuma and Kakashi. Ino simply watched as Naruto began a conversation with the two next two her.

She looked at the alcohol beverage in front of her taking it and pouring her a shot slowly. She had never had alcohol, but since she was a shinobi she might as well of gotten a good start. Ino felt the burning sensation as the drink went down her throat. She was about to cough before feeling a cool peppermint feel rise from her throat.

"That right there is some stuff I got from Kiri. It packs a punch, but cools you down as you finish. It truly is something else when it comes to drinking right?" said Tenten who was watching the blonde slowly pour herself another. "I'm Tenten by the way."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I've never had a drink in my entire life, but this doesn't feel so bad after you get used to it."

Tenten agreed before pouring herself one and banging her saucer with Ino's. "Cheers!" Both quickly took their shots with their head back.

Naruto watched the two from the corner of his eye with a smile. It looked like Tenten had made another friend. "You might want to be careful with that stuff you two. It doesn't take a lot of it to get you golden."

Tenten and Ino simply waved Naruto off with taking another shot. Naruto only laughed at the two. Tenten placed her saucer down with a small hiccup. "Well we can just stay at your place if we become too bad like normally."

Kakashi and Asuma both picked up on what Tenten had said. Kakashi was about to speak before Naruto cut him off.

"If either of you two speak on the subject, then neither of you will be drinking here for a whole month." Naruto looked at the both of them as Asuma only took a drink while Kakashi began to whistle to himself.

Naruto's attention was gathered however as Ino and Tenten had begun to beg for another bottle. Naruto could feel a sweat drop as the girls continued to beg. Naruto shook his head placing two more bottles in front of the two who began to drink straight from the bottle.

"Well I guess you two literally will be coming home with me huh?"

His only answer was a double head shake from both females.

**Second chapter finished. Now I'm going to go ahead and work on something else. This really did drain me with not going over the grammar.**


End file.
